The next step in our love story
by StineKJ
Summary: Deeks question before they go home got her thinking and fear creep into her mind, how will Deeks calm her down, please read and review :)
When Kensi walked into their house with Deeks behind her, her head was spinning

 _Did he really almost propose, and did she sort of say yes?_

 _She loved Deeks but where they ready for this, where she ready to spend the rest of her life with him?_

That put a smile on her face, because she did, there was nothing else she wanted, but she was afraid, afraid that when she decided to take their relationship further the world would somehow destroy it.

She made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water and she was so lost in thought that she didn´t realize that he had followed her.

She stood with her back against him and was lost in thought when he came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her head, he rested his head against hers, she relaxed against him and let out a breath she didn´t know she had been keeping.

"What´s going on in your head Kens?" he whispered into her hair

She put the glass on the table and took a hold of his hands that was around her, she squeezed his fingers and let her head fall back against his chest, she turned her head so her forehead was against his neck before she spoke

"What if everything falls apart again?" she whispered and he could head the tears in her eyes and feel her swallow hard

He didn´t need to ask her what she was talking about, he knew she was thinking about Afghanistan, thinking about how they had spend that amazing night together and were finally ready to take the next step, when it all had been ripped away from them, leaving them hurt and alone.

He sighed before he kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"What if it doesn't?" he asked and she let out a sound between a sob and a laugh

"Listen baby, I can´t guarantee that nothing bad is ever going to happen, but what I can guarantee is that as long as we are together, I will love you and protect you from all the bad things in the world, that will never change no matter what the world throw at us"

He said and she was crying now, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she turned around before hugging him tight, he stroked her hair while she calmed down.

When she pulled back she smiled at him before she kissed his lips, he responded by kissing her back slowly, trying to tell her how much he loved her.

When they were laying in bed later that night one question kept playing in her head and she knew she had to ask it, but they agreed that they would be honest with each other if this relationship was real, she lifted herself on from his chest and looked at him

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" she whispered slowly and looking into his eyes while playing with his hair on his chest.

He put his hand on top of hers and stroked it before looking into her eyes

"Yes I did, nothing will tare us apart, no matter what the world throw at us, and if that means white picket fence, kids, marriage and the whole packet, I´m in. I want it all with you Kens" He said and he could see she had tears in her eyes again, she leaned down and kissed him slowly before pulling back and looked at him again

"Kens, why are you crying?" he asked slowly not wanting her to get offensive or angry

"I don´t know, I mean… I never thought that I would find someone that I would trust and love so much as I love you, after Jack… I never thought that I would open my heart again, but than you came into my life and no one has ever made me feel so loved and beautiful" she never looked into his eyes before she was finished.

When she looked up at him he had an expression on his face that she had never seen before, she was afraid that she had said to much and maybe he could see that because he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her slowly and passionate while his hands found her hips that was now straddling his hips.

"I love you so much" He said between kisses

"I love you too" she said before she rested her head against his and smirked at him.


End file.
